


HQ Captains - Thigh Riding

by ShinsoTired



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoTired/pseuds/ShinsoTired
Summary: A collection of drabbles with the Captains of Haikyuu letting their S/Os ride their thigh in different scenarios. Characters separated by chapter.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 526





	1. Daichi Sawamura

**Author's Note:**

> My first HQ piece did so well on Tumblr I decided to post it here too! Each chapter has it's own unique warnings so please take care to read them! Characters are aged up to college years! 
> 
> Warnings: Public orgasm, minor depiction of D/s relationship?, Daddy!Daichi

If there was one thing you absolutely loved about your boyfriend, it was his beautifully thick thighs. Every volleyball game had you drooling and you absolutely hated having to wait after a match to strip him of his clothes and beg him for a victory fuck. Not that you had to really try to convince him. The adrenaline after a good match always had him hard as a rock in no time. 

However, before you could get to that point. He always insisted on taking the team out for a celebratory dinner at a nearby restaurant that had supported the college team for years. They helped with fundraising and often gave donations to the team for new equipment or uniforms, so Daichi always thought it was only proper to return the favor with a little business. 

This meant you had to be incredibly frustrated for a few hours after the game, and it led you into some very...intense situations. For instance, you found that if you pressed his buttons long enough, then he **will** get angry and he **will** punish you. One of those punishments (your favorite one, actually) was when he patted his thigh for you to sit on it. 

He’d bounce it hard against your already needy cunt. Everyone else was too wrapped up in their own side conversations to notice how your face suddenly turned bright red. He holds you in a death grip as he forces you to put on a show for him, anything to stop your incessant whining for his dick. Soon enough you bite the inside of your cheek to keep from making even the tiniest of moans as the entire team is literally right there in front of you. You come undone fairly quickly, somehow being even more turned on by him taking control of you. 

Sugawara totally notices but keeps it to himself, making a point to distract the first years from looking your way.


	2. Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Public sex, vaginal sex, jealousy, exhibitionism

At a club one night, back in one of the booths in the dark, you had been pouting about all the attention your boyfriend was receiving. He was always such a flirt and a ladies man that you knew he simply could not help himself. He thrived on attention after all and this wasn’t anything new. 

You climbed into his lap, pushing the table back to give you room as you straddled one lean thigh. The college captain was giving you a bright-eyed look. “What are you doing, love?” He asked, voice low but you could still hear him over the thrum of the loud music due to his close proximity. 

“Showing all those bitches who you belong to.” You said coarsely, grabbing onto the edges of his jacket to hold onto as you rolled your hips slowly, dragging your clothed pussy up his thigh. The friction sending shocks of pleasure up through your body. 

Oikawa would be all for this. He’s such a little exhibitionist at heart. Making people hear you scream his name was definitely his most favorite kink. He’d place his hands on your hips and guide them back and forth, making you go faster and harder until you were crying out for him with sheer need. 

He wouldn’t be able to handle not whipping his dick out in the end, not letting you cum before he can tug the middle of your panties to the side underneath your dress and just senselessly fuck you then and there. 

Either no one noticed or no one dared to stop the famous Oikawa Tooru.


	3. Tetsurou Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: public orgasm, minor dirty talk

Kuroo could be one of the most conniving pieces of shit and that was something you absolutely loved about him. He was always teasing you in public, getting you going so that you’d pull him into some dark corner just to satisfy your needs. Would he oblige you or simply let you suffer until later? It entirely depended on how generous he was feeling that day. 

Today was the former, and the entire time in the dark movie theater he had been conspiring to find a way to get you off. First his hand started on your knee, then slowly crept up your thigh, squeezing at optimal points in the film (typically during the steamier scenes). He didn’t particularly like romance films, which made it easier to focus on you instead. 

The first indication that he was getting to you was the tiniest of mewls that came from you when his pinky brushed against your clit under your skirt. He knew then and there that he had you. You would quickly turn into putty in his very capable and experienced hands. 

He smoothly leaned over and whispered into your ear a simple suggestion to get onto his lap and watch the movie from there. It didn’t take much convincing, really. It never did. You moved into his lap, sitting on one thigh while continuing to face the movie. He had instructed you to not look away and to not resist. Since when did you ever resist him? 

Kuroo planted his hands firmly on your hips and began to guide them back and forth. _Oh_ , you immediately thought. This was totally different then what you were expecting. Tiny bolts of pleasure ebbed through you as your pussy moved across the rough material of his jeans. Fuck, why did this feel so good? 

He leaned forward to whisper into your ear, “Don’t make a sound, kitten, or they’ll all know what a dirty girl you’re being.” He said before licking the shell of your ear with his cat-like tongue. You shuddered against him, unable to fight as you urged him to move you faster. 

You panted quickly, keeping your eyes and face forward as he began to roughly drag you back and forth while you climbed higher and higher, eventually crashing down as you were swept up with your own pleasure. You had to place a hand over your mouth, thankful that this part of the movie was a little louder than the rest to muffle the moan that you couldn’t stop from coming out of you. 

When you were done, Kuroo leaned you back against his chest, hands lazily around your waist as he planted soft kisses on your neck. He always did love winning and every orgasm was definitely a victory.


	4. Koutarou Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: public orgasm, minor dubcon, voyeurism?

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto said rather loudly as you sauntered over to him, “if it isn’t my baby girl!” His owlish grin spread across his face as he reached out to grab your wrist, pulling you into his lap. It was an after party after a pretty close match with Nekoma and the captain was feeling particularly fiery after the win. 

You giggled at him, allowing him to cuddle you for a moment. His face buried into your neck, inhaling your sweet perfume as he wrapped his arms around your waist in a close hug. He was always extremely affectionate after a good game, and if Fukurodani won...well it was game on in an entirely different way. 

Bokuto’s knee bounced rhythmically and naturally you were forced to bounce along with it. Your legs shifted so you were straddling his perfect thigh and you couldn’t help the small moan that came after he hit your clit at a particularly electrifying angle. “Oh yeah?” He asked, a sly look crossing his face. “You like that, huh?” 

“Bokuto,” You said in a threatening tone, knowing that you didn’t want to do something like this out in the open where anyone could see you. And by the look on his face, that is exactly what he was thinking about doing. However you could rarely stop him when he got started on a new and improved way of getting you off. 

His hands shifted to your hips and guided them to move in rhythm with his bouncing thigh. The quick small jerks of his thigh, the friction against your clit, it just felt so incredibly good that you couldn’t help but give in. 

To keep your moans muffled you chose to kiss him, squeezing his shoulders for support as he stopped moving your hips. You had already taken over, choosing your own pace to go at that would make you hit your peak in no time. 

Akaashi and the other teammates, noticing what was going on, watched curiously until they were sure you had had an orgasm. Akaashi gave the other three a knowing nod and they started cheering for their captain. Bokuto looked back at them with the biggest grin they had ever seen.


	5. Wakatoshi Ushijima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Public orgasm, possessiveness, jealousy, D/s dynamic?

With Ushijima, PDA was always a hard pass. He wasn’t very affectionate outside of your private lives, and you had come to terms with that. It didn’t mean he wasn’t an excellent and attentive lover when he wanted to be. Sometimes though it would have been nice to be able to show off that you were dating such a powerhouse of a player. 

You had managed to drag him to a party celebrating Shiratorizawa’s victory in a recent regional tournament. You knew he needed to de-stress, it was always so obvious to you and getting him to relax could sometimes be a nightmare. 

Shortly after you arrived, he mentioned he was going to go tell Satori something about the last game and for you to go dance. Ushijima wasn’t much of a dancer himself but boy did he **love** watching you move your hips to the music. 

What he hadn’t expected when he came back from speaking with his teammate was the sight of another man trying to grind against your ass. Obviously you weren’t paying him no mind, trying to slip from his grasp time and time again. 

Ushijima wasn’t affectionate, no. But he **was** possessive. Anyone dares put their hands on you in his sight was bound to regret it and tonight was no different. He quickly marched over to you and pulled you into his broad chest. You looked up at him with a knowing smile. On a normal night Ushijima would never dance with you. But add a spark of jealousy and he’d do just about anything. 

You moved your body against his, enjoying the closeness as his leg slipped between yours. It may have been an accident or it may have been on purpose. You weren’t entirely sure. Either way, you take it upon yourself to begin to grind against his large thigh, eyes glossing over at the delicious feeling of arousal. 

He glanced down at you before returning to staring down the man that had been attempting to dance with you, seemingly paying more attention to the advisory than his own girlfriend. That was fine, you were now enjoying yourself plenty by thrusting your hips with the beat, his hands on your ass. Once it hit him what you were doing, pleasuring yourself by the use of his limb, he leaned down and whispered threateningly into your ear. “If you cum now, you’ll pay for it later.” 

It was a very valid threat, you knew that fair and well. That didn’t stop you from releasing your hold on your orgasm, allowing you to come undone in his arms all at once. Ushijima immediately wrenched you from him before grabbing your wrist in a bruising grip with an absolutely murderous look on his face. You were too busy basking in the afterglow to even care for whatever punishment he had in mind as he dragged you to a private room.


	6. Yuuji Terushima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: minor dubcon, light dirty talk at the end

Honestly you only started dating Yuuji because he wouldn’t leave you the hell alone until you gave him your number. And then he simply harassed you until you said yes to a date. However, after that first date he showed how much fun and playful he could be and you totally fell for the idiot albeit reluctantly. 

He is always finding new ways to explore sex with you. Anything to make it even more fun than it already is. The idea was totally his because you were always squeezing his thighs or playing with the hem of his shorts because you just couldn’t keep your hands to yourself when you were with the giant loud ball of energy. 

The first time he decides to branch out and try this, you’re both on his couch watching a professional match. Your fingers are teasing his skin, fiddling with his pants as usual when he guides you into his lap so that your leg is between is. 

You give him a quizzical look and he just has that face that tells you that he’s about to make you cum whether you like or not (spoiler alert: you always like it). He puts his hands on either side of your hips and forces them to rut against his leg, causing you to shudder with delight. 

You take the hint quickly and begin moving at your own pace, finding a particularly wonderful angle that gave your clit the right amount of stimulation. “Fuck, baby, look at you getting off to my thigh.” Yuuji says with that shit eating grin. He always took pride in discovering something new for you to enjoy. He clicked the stud of his tongue ring against his teeth, something he tended to do when he was particularly excited. 

“F-Fuck,” You whimpered as you came on his leg, now wet with your slick. Yuuji was grinning madly, eyes sparkling with joy. 

“Yahoo, baby! You came all over my thigh, how did that feel? Bet you’d feel even better with my cock buried in you-”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @shinsotired !


End file.
